ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Limonn
Limonn is Grolath's best friend and the runner-up of Season 10, but she calls herself Vixen in Raven: Injustice 2 - Age of Doom. Her real name is Emily Rose O'Connor. Challenges Faced * Day 1: Limonn wore the cloud emblem. She came first at the Warrior's Race, but lost the Pendulum, the Demon Causeway and the Tethered Maze. Luckily, she did win the Golden Stairway, grabbing two rings. * Day 2: Limonn's strength was good, but not strong enough to beat Dallraw at the Ring Rack. She came second in the Deep Loch, but she along with Gweltam and Hunwen didn't pass the Roman Road. Her fortune changed at Treetop Treasure where she beat Klayran and won back a life. * Day 3: Limonn did grab some more rings at the Leap of Faith before she, along with her friends perished at the Demon Square. She witnessed Grolath getting claimed after she struck the skull surrounding the Warrior's Eye target along with Klayran and Dallraw. * Day 4: Limonn didn't clear the Conundrum and the Sunken Symbols, but she did make the Pool Plunge easy. She raced against Klayran in Raven's Rock and came first again, winning a life back. * Day 5: Limonn didn't lose a life in any of the final day's challenges and was the first warrior to enter Nevar's portal, Grolath following her. Final Week * Day 1: Limonn wore the mountain emblem. She was second in the Warrior's Race before she vanquished the Demon Army along with her friend and Coprov. But the Demon Causeway proved too much for her, but she won the Puzzle Pool and the Treetop Treasure again when she raced Coprov. * Day 2: Limonn got defeated again at the Ring Rack this time by Sarjed and even worse, the Stone Soldiers and the Riddle Bridge didn't help her. The Ladder Ascent let her claim victory against Norpal, but she was sad about Cleral getting eliminated first. * Day 3: Limonn, Grolath and Coprov succeeded at the Demon Square (where she failed last week), but Norpal and Sarjed are not as lucky. The Warrior's Eye and Tree Rock didn't made any of the warriors lose a life, but Norpal and Limonn did win back one each. * Day 4: Limonn and her friend did well in the Sunken Treasure and the Dead Man's Gorge along with Sarjed. The Ring Reach and The Scramble were outmanoeuvred by her where a mistake from Grolath caused her to take second place. * Day 5: Limonn failed to destroy all three of the mines, but she made the Pool Plunge look easy again and came second in the Deep Loch again. Unfortunately, she lost The last stand to Sarjed and left the quest, becoming the runner-up of the season. Abilities * Animal Possession * Strength * Martial Arts * Acrobatics * Super Speed * Flight Intro Quotes * I channel the Red, not rage. (to Shintora) * I can tap the abilities of any animal that ever lived. (to Colonel Buckshot) * I've got Anansi in my corner. (to Flint Phoenix) * My abilities will take you down. (to the Minotaur) * Many animals survive extreme temperatures. (to the Ice King) * You think I can't be a predator? (to the Prowler) * You're a poor excuse for an assassin. (to the Gangster Bug) * That's pretty dark, even for you. (to the Troll) * To do what, Joker? (to the Puppet Master) * This is the first time we've ever met. (to Fluffy McTuffy) * Any number of animals are tougher than you. (to Toxic Jack) * It'll be amusing to see you try. (to Magnifico) * I've got more than speed to offer. (to the Cyber-Racer) Clash Quotes * Tantu, give me strength! (to Flint Phoenix) * There's no animal fiercer than me.(to Shintora) * Good thing hitting you is in fashion. (to the Prowler) * Not while I have the Tantu Totem. (to Toxic Jack) * Mine is no ordinary magic. (to the Troll) Category:Mountain Warriors Category:Runner-Ups Category:Females Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Acrobatics Category:Allies Category:Martial Artists Category:Gymnasts Category:Super Speed Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Brawlers Category:Athletic Category:Team Arrow Category:Series 10 Category:Cloud Warriors